Bushido
thumbBushido (* 28. September 1978 in Bonn; bürgerlich Anis Mohamed Youssef Ferchichi), auch bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Sonny Black, ist ein deutscher Rapper aus Berlin, dessen Stil sich an den amerikanischen Gangsta-Rap anlehnt. Er ist zudem Inhaber des Plattenlabels ersguterjunge und arbeitet als Unternehmer im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft. Frühe Jugend Ferchichi wuchs als Sohn einer alleinerziehenden deutschen Mutter in Berlin-Tempelhof auf. Da sich seine Eltern früh trennten, hatte er zu seinem tunesischen Vater keinen Kontakt. Nach der Grundschule besuchte er zwei Tempelhofer Gymnasien, welche er jedoch nach der 11. Klasse verließ. Wegen diverser Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und Sachbeschädigung wurde er von einem Gericht vor die Wahl gestellt, eine staatlich geförderte Ausbildung zum Maler und Lackierer zu machen oder ins Jugendgefängnis zu gehen. Im Rahmen der aus diesem Grund absolvierten Ausbildung lernte er auch seinen späteren Kollaborationspartner Fler kennen. Zum Hip-Hop und Rap kam Bushido über Graffiti, als er unter dem Pseudonym „Fuchs“ Bilder malte. Karriere Der Künstlername „Bushido“ wurde dem Japanischen entnommen und bedeutet Weg des Kriegers (siehe Bushidō).thumb Zusammen mit Fler und King Orgasmus One nahm Bushido unter dem Namen 030 Squad ein Demotape auf und verkaufte es in geringer Stückzahl im Bekanntenkreis. Bushidos erste Veröffentlichung ist auf dem Frauenarzt-Tanga-Tanga-Tape von 2000 mit King Orgasmus One für I Luv Money Records zu finden. Zusammen mit eben jenem King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt bildete er während dieser Zeit die Gruppe Berlins Most Wanted (BMW). Wenig später veröffentlichte er sein erstes eigenes Tape King of Kingz, das schließlich zu seinem Wechsel zum Plattenlabel Aggro Berlin führte, wo er mit Sido, B-Tight und Fler zusammen arbeitete. Das Album wurde 2003 bei Aggro Berlin als digital überarbeitete Version veröffentlicht und 2004 unter dem Titel King Of Kingz 2004 Edition mit vier Remixen wiederveröffentlicht. Auf Grund der Indizierung von King of Kingz, welche 2005 folgte, wurde das Tape als entschärfte Version inklusive Demotape unter dem Titel King of Kingz & Demotape – extended version erneut in digitaler Form veröffentlicht. 2002 erschien unter Bushidos Pseudonym „Sonny Black“ Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten, an dem auch Fler als „Frank White“ mitwirkte. Auch Carlo Cokxxx Nutten II produzierte Bushido unter diesem Pseudonym. 2003 produzierte Bushido mit Ilan als Co-Produzent sein erstes Soloalbum Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline, das es aufgrund des Musikvideos zum Titel „Bei Nacht“ und Auftritten auf größeren Hip-Hop-Festivals wie dem Splash zu einer Chartplatzierung auf Platz 88 schaffte. Das Album hat einen sehr düsteren und im Verhältnis zur restlichen deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene harten Charakter. Das „Demotape“ wurde 2003 auf CD aufgenommen, nachdem es im Internet publik wurde. Dies war auch der erste Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Existenz des Albums erwähnt wurde. Aufgrund bestehender künstlerischer Differenzen hinsichtlich der weiteren Solokarriere des Künstlers verließ Bushido im Sommer 2004 Aggro Berlin und wurde von Urban/Universal Music unter Vertrag genommen, mit denen er mit D-Bo das Label ersguterjunge gründete. Mitte 2004 produzierte er zusammen mit Ilan im Auftrag der Neue-Deutsche-Härte-Band Rammstein einen Remix des Songs Amerika. Im Oktober 2004 veröffentlichte Bushido bei Universal die LP Electro Ghetto, die den sechsten Platz der deutschen Albumcharts erreichte. Bereits am 4. April 2005 folgte unter Bushidos Alter Ego Sonny Black (eine Anlehnung an den Film Donnie Brasco) mit Carlo Cokxxx Nutten II die vierte LP innerhalb von zweieinhalb Jahren. Diesmal wurde Bushido von Baba Saad an Stelle seines früheren Partners Fler unterstützt. Das Album erreichte in den Charts Platz 3. Im Winter 2004/2005 spielte Bushido eine Hauptrolle im „Beef“ um Eko Fresh und nahm im Zuge dessen den Disstrack „FLERräter“ gegen seinen ehemaligen Partner Fler auf. Am 4. November 2005 erschien Bushidos Album Staatsfeind Nr. 1, das in Linz hauptsächlich von Beatlefield, bestehend aus dem Rapper und Produzenten Chakuza und dem Produzenten und DJ Stickle, produziert wurde. Nach einigen Zu- und Abgängen bei den ersguterjunge-Künstlern, folgte im Februar 2006 der Label-Sampler „Nemesis Vol. 1“. Bei der Echo-Verleihung 2006 konnte er den Preis in der Kategorie Live-Act National gewinnen. Am 1. September 2006 erschien das Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück, auchthumb „VDSZBZ“ genannt. Es enthält keine Features und wurde fast vollständig von Bushido selbst produziert. Schon nach zwei Wochen erreichte das Album Gold-Status in Deutschland und hat dort inzwischen Platin-Status. In Kopenhagen bekam Bushido am 2. November 2006, sechs Tage nach dem Erscheinen seiner zweiten Singleauskoppelung Sonnenbank Flavour, den MTV Europe Music Award für den Best German Act. Neben Bushido waren Rammstein, Silbermond, Die Toten Hosen und Sportfreunde Stiller nominiert, der Preisträger wurde über eine Internetwahl auserwählt. Der zweite ersguterjunge-Labelsampler Vendetta erschien am 1. Dezember 2006. Als Single wurde eine Woche zuvor das Titelstück des Albums veröffentlicht. Das Lied beinhaltet Rap-Passagen von Bushido, Chakuza und Eko Fresh. Am 9. Februar 2007 erschien die dritte Single Janine aus seinem Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück. Bushido gründete Anfang 2007 die Girlband Bisou, die aus ehemaligen Kandidatinnen der Casting-Show Popstars zusammengesetzt wurde. Bei der Verleihung des Echos am 25. März 2007 konnte Bushido den Preis in der Kategorie Hip-Hop/R&B National für sich verbuchen. Ende Juni 2007 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Bushido und sein Label ersguterjunge von Universal/Urban zu Sony/BMG wechseln. Die erste Veröffentlichung war Bushidos Soloalbum „7“ am 31. August 2007. Im Januar 2008 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido zusammen mit einem Partner ein Unternehmen im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft führt. Das Unternehmen beschäftigte Anfang 2008 sechs Mitarbeiter und hatte in den ersten zehn Monaten nach seiner Gründung eine Million Euro Gewinn erwirtschaftet. Tätigkeitschwerpunkt ist der An- und Verkauf von Wohnungen. Bei der Verleihung des Musikpreises Echo im Februar 2008 erhielt er die Preise in den Kategorien Live-Act National und Hip-Hop/R&B National. Im Mai desselben Jahres wurde Bushido ein Comet als Beste/r Künstler/in verliehen. Am 8. September 2008 wurde die Autobiografie „Bushido“ veröffentlicht, die Lars Amend mit Bushido verfasste. Das Buch erwies sich als Bestseller (Platz 1 der Spiegel-Bestsellerliste). Zu seinem Album Heavy Metal Payback, das im Herbst 2008 erschien, veröffentlichte Bushido Anfang 2009 eine dazu gehörende Live-CD/DVD. Im Februar 2009 wurde er von den Lesern der deutschen Ausgabe der Zeitschrift FHM auf Platz 13 bei der Wahl zu den "100 Unsexiest Women Of The World 2009" gewählt. Am 21. Juli 2009 begannen die Dreharbeiten für den Spielfilm Zeiten ändern Dich, der bis Mitte September 2009 in und um Berlin gedreht wurde. Bushido spielt die Hauptrolle in dem Werk, bei dem Uli Edel Regie führte, das von Bernd Eichinger produziert wurde und eine Verfilmung von Bushidos 2008 erschienener Autobiografie ist. Der Film erhielt überwiegend negative Kritiken. Einige Kritiker beurteilten die Produktion unter anderem als „prolligen Film“ und „unfreiwilligen Volltrash“, andere erklärten, dass Bushido nicht schauspielern könne, kein schauspielerisches Naturtalent sei und im Film „eher peinlich“ wirke. Vereinzelt wurde seine Authentizität unterstrichen, die jedoch auch aus dieser Sicht mit der Ungelenkheit Bushidos als Sprecher einhergehe. Seit spätestens 2009 hatte Bushido wiederholt öffentliche Auftritte mit Prominenten aus Politik und Gesellschaft, unter ihnen Hannelore Elsner und Horst Seehofer. Im Februar 2010 antwortete Alice Schwarzer Bushido in einem offenem Brief auf die von ihm zuvor in einem Internetvideo verbreitete Aussage „… da hätt ich ihr gesagt, ganz ehrlich, weißte was, fick dich ins Knie, du Fotze, so.“ Unter der Überschrift Antwort an den deutschen Rapper Nr. 1! nannte Schwarzer ihn einen „kleinbürgerlicher Spießer, der die echt Verzweifelten abzapft“ und warf ihm unter anderem Feigheit vor, weil er zuvor eine Einladung in eine von ihr moderierte Sendung am 10. April 2007 in der ARD angelehnt hatte. In der an diesem Abend von Schwarzer moderierten Diskussionsrunde Menschen bei Maischberger befragte diese nach der Absage stattdessen King Orgasmus One zu dem Thema Früher, härter, unromantischer – Sex ohne Liebe?. Weitere Vorwürfe waren mangelnde Authentizität als Rapper, die finanzielle Ausbeutung seiner Fans und Frauenfeindlichkeit obwohl schon seine Mutter durch seinen Vater verprügelt worden wäre. „Und welche Lehren hast du Muttersohn daraus gezogen? Die, gewalttätige Männer zu verachten? Nein, im Gegenteil: Du identifizierst dich mit dem Täter! Auch du verachtest die Frauen. Wir sind für dich nur Fotzen, die man von hinten fickt. … Also ganz ehrlich, Bushido: Respekt kann ich davor nicht haben.“ – Alice Schwarzer21 Eine Reaktion Bushidos blieb aus. Zum Start der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 veröffentlichte Bushido am 11. Juni 2010 einen WM-Song mit dem Titel Fackeln im Wind, den er zusammen mit Kay One geschrieben und aufgenommen hatte. Kontroverse Rechtsextremismus Bushido wurden in den Medien des Öfteren nationalistische und rassistische Inhalte und mangelnde Distanz zu rechtsextremen Fans vorgeworfen. Seine Anhänger verweisen dagegen auf Bushidos Herkunft oder seine Zusammenarbeit mit Künstlern nichtdeutscher Herkunft wie Azad, Eko Fresh und Cassandra Steen. In Interviews weist Bushido jegliche rechtsextreme Gesinnung von sich. Mit der Zeile „''Salutiert, steht stramm, ich bin ein Leader wie A.“ aus ''Electro Ghetto habe sich Bushido nicht mit Adolf Hitler vergleichen wollen. Sie stelle ein Zitat von Azad dar. Bushido äußerte sich zum Sachverhalt mit den Worten: „''Absoluter Schwachsinn ... Ich will jetzt gar nicht so tun, als hätte ich die Reaktionen nicht auch verschuldet. Das war halt eine willkommene Provokationsmöglichkeit. Ich finde es aber traurig, dass die Öffentlichkeit sich so leicht provozieren lässt.“ Frauen- und Homosexuellenfeindlichkeit Häufiger Diskussionsgegenstand sind auch Inhalte, die als schwulen- und frauenverachtend sowie sexistisch und gewaltverherrlichend interpretiert werden können. Beispielsweise ist in dem Lied ''Nutte Bounce die herabsetzende Bezeichnung „Nutte“ das am häufigsten verwendete Wort überhaupt. Auf Nachfrage erklärte Bushido, er meine damit nicht Frauen im allgemeinen, sondern, so wörtlich, „echte Schlampen“. Im November 2005 gab es diesbezüglich erneut Schlagzeilen, als Bushido sich in einem Interview verächtlich über Paris Hilton äußerte.25 Auf dem Labelsampler Vendetta nimmt er in einer Weise Bezug auf Natascha Kampusch, die von vielen Kritikern als geschmacklos bewertet wurde.26 Dementsprechend gab es auch Kritik an Bushidos Teilnahme an einem von Bravo und VIVA organisierten Konzert Ende August 2007 gegen Gewalt an Schulen im Rahmen der Kampagne „Schau nicht weg“. Bushido könne aufgrund seiner „homophoben und frauenfeindlichen Texte“ nicht als Vorbild fungieren. Da Bushido jedoch bereits seit 2006 an dem Projekt beteiligt war und sich laut Bravo sehr engagiert zeigte, stand eine Absage seines Auftritts für die Veranstalter nicht weiter zur Debatte.Während des Auftritts wandte sich Bushido in aggressiver Weise gegen eine kleine, von Homosexuellen organisierte Gruppe von Protestierenden. Dies führte zu erneuter Kritik. Dabei schütze ihn „das Bild vom guten, antirassistisch bedürftigen Migranten“, so Jan Feddersen in der Taz. Nachdem Teilnehmer des Transgenialer CSD in Berlin Bushido am U-Bahnhof Schlesisches Tor sichteten, kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung, bei der Bushido und Demonstrationteilnehmer einander beleidigten. Dabei soll er einzelne Demonstrationsteilnehmer auch wegen deren sexueller Orientierung beleidigt haben. Er und seine Begleiter wurden daraufhin aus der Demonstration heraus mit Getränken bespritzt. Die Veranstalter der Demonstration erstatteten daraufhin Anzeige wegen Beleidigung. Antisemitismus/Islamismus Des Weiteren wurden Texte von Bushido als islamistisch, antisemitisch und antiamerikanisch kritisiert.3435 Bushido hatte zuvor im Jahre 2005 in einem Interview bestritten, rechtsradikale oder antisemitische Tendenzen zu propagieren, und gesagt, dass er kein Nazi, Judenhasser, Schwulenhasser oder Frauenfeind sei. Allerdings distanzierte er sich nicht von den betreffenden Textpassagen.36 Jugendgefährdung Am 29. November 2007 verkündeten die Musiksender MTV und VIVA auf Grund nicht näher benannter Unstimmigkeiten, alle Videos Bushidos aus dem Programm zu nehmen.37 Diese Entscheidung wurde nach zwei Wochen und Gesprächen mit Bushidos Label ersguterjunge wieder revidiert.38 Im März 2008 kam es anlässlich eines Vergewaltigungsprozesses in der Schweiz zu erneuter Kritik an Bushido. Textstellen aus dem Lied Drogen, Sex, Gangbang von Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten wurden von Schweizer Politikern sowie Journalisten als „menschenverachtendes Verhalten“ gewertet.39 Auch die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien schätzt einzelne Lieder Bushidos als jugendgefährdend ein. Körperverletzung Bushido wurde am 3. August 2005 in Linz (Österreich) festgenommen, wurde aber nach Zahlung von 100.000 Euro nach 14 Tagen Untersuchungshaft auf Kaution entlassen mit der Auflage, bis zum Prozess Österreich nicht zu verlassen. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, gemeinsam mit zwei Freunden einen 20 Jahre alten Mann zusammengeschlagen zu haben, weil dieser grundlos die Reifen seines angemieteten 7er-BMWs zerstochen haben soll. Der Prozess vor dem Landesgericht für Strafsachen Linz fand am 4. November 2005 statt. Der genaue Hergang der Ereignisse konnte nicht aufgeklärt werden. Nachdem Bushido die Verantwortung für die Schlägerei übernommen hatte, endete das Verfahren mit einer Diversion gegen Zahlung von 20.000 Euro an die Staatskasse. Dem Opfer wurde ein Teilschmerzensgeld in Höhe von 1.000 Euro zugesprochen. Angebliche abfällige Bemerkungen Bushidos über die Stadt Linz in einem Prozessbericht des deutschen Magazin Der Spiegel („Hart wie Nutella“, Ausgabe 45/2005) lösten heftige Proteste unter anderem des Linzer Bürgermeisters Franz Dobusch aus. Die Aussagen in dem Artikel über Linz stammten jedoch nicht von Bushido,41 sondern von dem Spiegel-Autor, der sie als seine „freie journalistische Übertreibung“ verteidigte. Durch den Prozess wurde publik, dass Bushido seit mehreren Jahren verheiratet ist, was er jedoch am 20. Dezember 2005 in der TV-Sendung „VIVA live“ dementierte. Urheberrechtsverletzungen Anfang November 2007 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido für den Track „Mittelfingah“, den er zusammen mit King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt 2001 veröffentlichte, ein Sample aus dem Lied „Mourning Palace“ der norwegischen Dark-Metal-Band Dimmu Borgir verwandte, ohne die Band darüber zu informieren. Nach einem Rechtsstreit musste Bushido Schadensersatz wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts zahlen. Die US-amerikanische Band Nox Arcana wirft Bushido vor, für die Titel „Weißt du?“, „Kurt Cobain“ und „Blaues Licht“ von seinem Album „Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück“ Musik von den Titeln „Beyond Midnight“, „No Rest for the Wicked“ und „Cthulhu Rising“ ohne Absprache verwendet zu haben. Rechtliche Schritte wurden eingeleitet.44 Die französische Neoklassik-Band Dark Sanctuary verklagte Bushido, da dieser sich für das Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück in mindestens acht Fällen aus ihrem Songmaterial bediente. Eine außergerichtliche Einigung scheiterte. Das Hamburger Landgericht verurteilte Bushido am 23. März 2010 zu einer Billigkeitsentschädigung für den immateriellen Schaden in Höhe von 63.000 Euro. Darüber hinaus wurde Bushido zu Schadenersatz verurteilt, dessen Höhe aus der Menge der verkauften Tonträger ermittelt wird. Die 13 beanstandeten Titel befinden sich auf elf CDs und Samplern von Bushido, welche alle aus dem Verkauf genommen und vernichtet werden müssen. Die Entscheidung ist noch nicht rechtskräftig. Diskografie *2002: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten (als Sonny Black, mit Frank White) *2003: Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline *2004: Electro Ghetto *2004: King of Kingz *2005: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten II (als Sonny Black, mit Saad) *2005: Staatsfeind Nr. 1 *2006: Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück *2007: 7 *2008: Heavy Metal Payback *2009: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2 (als Sonny Black, mit Frank White) *2010: Zeiten ändern dich Dies ist eine Auflistung der Studioalben von Bushido, für eine Gesamtübersicht → siehe Bushido/Diskografie. Filmografie *2009: Horst Schlämmer – Isch kandidiere! *2010: Zeiten ändern Dich Auszeichnungen *2005: Juice-Awards: :1. Platz in den Kategorien Beste Website für kingbushido.de, Bestes Album National für Staatsfeind Nr. 1 *2005: Bravo Otto in Silber in der Kategorie HipHop National *2006: Echo-Gewinner der Kategorie Live-Act National *2006: Goldenes Tape für 20 Nummer 1 Platzierungen des Videos Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück in der MTV-Show TRL *2006: MTV Europe Music Award in der Kategorie Best German Act *2006: Juice-Awards: :1. Platz in den Kategorien Live Performance National, Video National für Sonnenbank Flavour, Single National für Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück, Rap Solokünstler National *2007: Echo-Gewinner der Kategorie Hip-Hop/R&B National *2007: Bravo Otto in Gold in der Kategorie HipHop National *2007: Comet Gewinner der Kategorie Bester Künstler *2007: MTV Europe Music Award in der Kategorie Best German Act *2006/2007: Goldener Pinguin der österreichischen Jugendzeitschrift Xpress in der Kategorie: „Bester Rapper Des Jahres“ *Goldene Schallplatten für Electro Ghetto, Staatsfeind Nr. 1, Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück, 7, Deutschland, gib mir ein Mic! und Vendetta. *Goldene Schallplatten in Österreich für Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück und 7. *Platin-Schallplatte für Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück *2008: :Echo-Gewinner der Kategorie Hip-Hop/R&B National :Echo-Gewinner der Kategorie Live-Act National :Comet in der Kategorie Beste/r Künstler/in *2008: Juice-Awards: :1. Platz in den Kategorien Solokünstler National, Produzent National, Single National (Für immer jung, ft. Karel Gott), Album National (Heavy Metal Payback), Video National (Für immer jung, ft. Karel Gott), Live Performance National, Bestes Cover